


Adoratio

by almondmilkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff de ése con el que te cogen caries y te sale diabetes, M/M, Porque yo también lo haría y why not vamos a describir su belleza, Tsukishima admirando a Akaashi mientras él duerme, Y ese tipo de OoC-ness que solo aporta el Amor Puro (marca registrada)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondmilkk/pseuds/almondmilkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kei se le hacía raro el no haberse acostumbrado todavía a esas dulces mañanas de domingo. Ya llevaban casi un año con esa rutina; forzando las pequeñas sonrisas en sus labios y llenando su pecho de agradable calor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoratio

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Adoratio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947700) by [almondmilkk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondmilkk/pseuds/almondmilkk)



> Estaba yo leyendo el manga y los vi hablar entre ellos y tuve la más fuerte revelación: ESTA SHIP SÍ QUE TIENE UNA DINÁMICA BUENA Y ESTABLE. Por mucho que me pueda gustar, por ejemplo, el BokuAka; tristemente voy a tener que aceptar que sería muy difícil que jamás pasara. 
> 
> Pero estos dos... Si los matices más homo de Haikyuu fueran más enfatizados (y más canon), yo creo que habría química entre estos dos; y que si llegaran a salir podrían sacar de allí una relación bien bonita. Los dos podrían culminar sus necesidades de sarcasmo con alguien que les comprende, y a su misma vez con alguien de su mismo nivel intelectual. Yo creo que serían muy felices juntos... ;u;

A Kei se le hacía raro el no haberse acostumbrado todavía a esas dulces mañanas de domingo. Ya llevaban casi un año con esa rutina; forzando las pequeñas sonrisas en sus labios y llenando su pecho de agradable calor.

Con un pequeño gemido de sueño y aprietando los ojos contra la luz que entraba por la ventana, el rubio se giró para apoyarse de lado en la cama, encarando a su novio.

Todavía dormía. Su alborotado cabello negro caía grácilmente por su cara, cubriendo parte de su frente y enganchándosele ligeramente a la piel por donde había sudado por la noche. Sus estructradas, agudas cejas -las cuales se depilaba, Kei había aprendido- no lucían la expresión de leve enfado que él siempre llevaba puesta, y sus largas pestañas se posaban tranquilamente sobre sus mejillas. Su boca, delineada por unos labios rojizos, yacía entreabierta, dejando ir respiraciones poco audibles junto con su nariz. Su expresión no era otra que la de la paz; y Kei era el único que podía gozar de tal vista.

-Es realmente Adonis en el mundo real -el rubio se maravilló en voz alta. No había pretendido decirlo, pero se le escapó. Qué más daba. Se giró hacia su mesilla de noche para coger y ponerse sus gafas, y así poder admirar mejor las áureas facciones del otro.

Su mirada -ahora más clara- se desvió lentamente de la cara de Akaashi. Bajó a su cuello; piel clara suave y tersa por la que se remarcaba su nuez de Adán (la cual Tsukishima amaba besar en momentos de pasión). Sus ojos descendieron más, para encontrar su clavículas, prominentes al nivel idóneo. Por mucho tiempo que pasara, Kei estaba seguro de que nunca, nunca se cansaría de pasar su lengua por la longitud de ellas; de acariciarlas con sus labios y de mimarlas.

Su mirada dejó de bajar al llegar al pecho del otro, la zona por debajo del cual ya estaba tapada por la sábana. Sintió el urge de pasar sus manos por él, pero se reprimió. No quería quitarle la tranquilidad que le otorgaba el dormir de la faz.

Se dejó unos segundos para admirarlo. Estaba fuerte, el ir al gimnasio no resultando en vano; pero tampoco demasiado. Era el punto perfecto de músculo, en la opinión de Kei. La piel de él también estaba depilada -puesto que Akaashi parecía haberle cogido el gusto a depilarse entero-, haciendo que luciera suave y blanquecino. Sus pezones eran de un tono entre rosa, rojo y marrón; dependiendo éste del momento y de la excitación. En momentos no sexuales, su color perdía tonos de rojo ardiente; haciendo que quedaran en este color intermedio que, para qué mentir, le hacía cosas por dentro a Tsukishima. Describirlas como "mariposas" sería muy cliché; pero honestamente al rubio no se le ocurría otra manera de hacerlo.

A la que alzó su mirada se encontró a dos ojos verdes mirando directamente a los suyos. No tenían traza alguna de inhibición o disgusto. Tan solo el genuino placer de despertar a la vista de quien amabas se reflejaba en ellos; aun un tanto enmascarado por el sueño que Keiji tenía y por la poca exrpesividad que en general la cara del último mostraba. A Kei se le escapó una sonrisa pequeña.

-Buenos días, bello durmiente -Tsukishima saludó sin apartar su mirada de la del moreno. Akaashi se llevó las manos a la cara para rascarse los ojos; un sonido exhausto saliendo por su nariz. A la que sus manos terminaron, Keiji le mostró una pequeña sonrisa al otro mientas con sus manos suavemente le acariciaba la cara.

-¿Llevas despierto mucho rato, Kei?

Akaashi siempre conseguía sacar el lado tierno de Tsukishima, y especialmente en momentos de íntima privacidad como éste. Motivo por el cual no lo pensó dos veces antes de hablar,

-El justo y suficiente como para haber podido tragar con los ojos y haberme deleitado de tu busto y pecho.

...aunque a veces le daba la sensación de que se pasaba un poco. Rápidamente cerró la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había salido de ella. Últimamente no se cortaba demasiado con los complementos, pero aquí ya no podía llegar. Igual incomodaba a Akaashi. Quizás Keiji se había enamorado del hombre de aires egoístas y secos que era Kei; y ahora al verlo en tal estado de pastelosidad y de dulzura le daba por tirar atrás.

Kei no se podía permitir eso, así que tan rápido como había cerrado la boca la abrió para disculparse, o algo por el estilo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, aquella ocasional risita afectuosa de Keiji que casi llevaba a Kei a Nirvana salió de la boca del moreno, ojos del cual se entrecerraron con felicidad. Tsukishima podía notar su propio corazón dando botes locamente por su cuerpo; sus mejillas cogiendo color. Amaba el sonido de esa risa.

-Aay, Kei... -dijo melódicamente Akaashi acercándose al otro. Pasó sus brazos por su cintura, haciendo ademán de atraerlo hacia sí. Kei no puso objeciones a tal acto; colocando su torso desnudo contra el del otro y enrollando sus piernas, igualmente faltas de ropa (ya que, después de tener sexo, ¿para qué el pijama? Era verano, después de todo. La suave sábana ya les daba suficiente calor como para pasar la noche - y ni que decir que el cuerpo humano que yacía al lado de cada uno también lo hacía). Kei abrazó a Akaashi; manos colocándose en algún punto de su espalda y tranquilamente moviéndose en una moción suave.

Instintivamente los dos entraron a por un beso de buenos días.

A Kei nunca le habían gustado esos besos mañaneros. Con todos los demás con los que había estado; tan solo sabían a una boca con los efectos de todo el tiempo de una noche. Tsukishima repugnaba ese sabor, motivo por el cual solía rechazar esos besos al estar con otros.

Akaashi recién despierto, como ser humano (y al igual que Kei), también sabía así. Pero Kei encontró que con él no le importaba. El por qué de tal afirmación lo sabía bien; puesto que aquella vocecita por detrás de su cabeza se lo iba repitiendo. 

_A él sí que lo quieres._

Y lo hacía. 


End file.
